The Imfamous Twilight Zone Essay
by Sasha M. Artzen
Summary: What? I couldn't think where else to put it


The Twilight Zone is probably one of the first and best-written shows of the genre of Science Fiction. With its often-ironic sense of humor, well- written stories, and well-acted characters (William Shatner, Martin Landau, Burgess Meredith, and ever Robert Redford were on the show) leave it to be one of the best shows of all time if not the most influential. It predates even the Outer Limits, which was the same only slightly more science fiction stereotype. The astounding thing about this show is that while as it was an entertaining it also contains a deep understanding and of course messages with a social level. The writers of the Twilight Zone used this science fiction in a way to avoid the censorship that was put on the media that we know as television.  
  
Rod Serling created The Twilight Zone in the early days of Television. Serling had already made a name for himself in television writing with Play House 90, (one of the best example of Serling's skills on this is the Comedian) and was an Emmy Award winning writer when the Twilight Zone was created. It lasted for five seasons when Serling called it quits on the show due to the fact that it had become old and over used. (The Producers of the X-Files could have learned a lesson from them. If a show is getting to be a joke then it must end for the sake of the legend.) In spite of this, the Twilight Zone has still been an enduring influence on culture. After all who doesn't know about gremlins that reek havoc on planes (Even Bugs Bunny dealt with a gremlin.) or the irony of "Enough Time At Last" (it's the one where the guy is the last one on earth and has enough time to read his books. He then falls and brakes his glasses.) Or "To Serve Man" (Hint Hint!: It's a Cookbook!! It's a Cook Book!!). Even its creator and narrator is a pop icon (you know the guy in the suit that tells you what's kind of going to happen only not really). It is clear weather or not you know it every human knows at least on episode of the Twilight Zone, even if he or she does not know it. It also leads me to the point of the little paper that I'm writing right now: the deeper meaning or various episodes.  
  
While as it is an entertaining show there are deeper messages that are often working inside the episodes here are a few that are my personal favorites and the meanings that I have interpretive for myself. Some one may have another meaning and that's peachy keen. These are in no particular order and included a brief synopsis.  
  
"The Monsters are Due on Maple Street" – A quiet town anywhere in the America or anywhere else for that matter a sharp light and rattle and hum appear overhead. Shortly fallowing the lights and everything else shuts down on the street. The residents suspect alien invaders or monsters have caused it and start blaming each other claiming there neighbors are the reason it happened. This is because a child suggested it after reading it in a comic book. The street declines into a madness that engulfs them. We find out that it was aliens playing a great psychological trick for conquest. Mr. Serling states, "The tools of conquest do not necessarily come with bombs and explosions and fall out. There are weapons that are simply thoughts attitudes, prejudices to be found only the minds of men. For the record, prejudices can kill, suspicion can destroy, and a thoughtless frighten search for a scape-goat has a fall out of its own, for the children and for the children yet unborn." And he adds almost sadly "and the pity of it is that these things cannot be confined to the Twilight Zone." ("The Monster's Are Due on Maple Street first aired March 4, 1960.)  
  
This seem to suggest that the writer's views are that mob rule can cause its own problems with in the thinking of the people of Maple Street are reducing to the fact they cannot explain what is occurring on the street and therefore look for a way to explain what is happening by blaming it the most dangerous villain the can find, themselves. This can be intpretated on many levels on mob mentality. But it could even be said that its about the red scare of the 1950s and McCarthyism in which neighbors often stated that neighbors were in fact communists, which we all know are evil but that is another paper. It would seem that the idea that some one is evil or could cause some kind of and a fear of the unkown causes some kind of madness.  
  
"Eye of the Beholder"-- A woman who is ugly goes through multiple medical treatments to make herself beautiful to the standard of the society that she is born in to. All the treatments fail and we find out that she is very attractive by our standards but the people in this word look much like pigs.  
  
  
  
It is a commentary on the views held by a society. It is showing that a view, like beauty and comformity, is highly prized and can be a bad thing. It also shows that what one can be seen by one society as perfect can be a deviation in another society and the beauty is truly the eye of the beholder.  
  
  
  
"Enough Time At Last" – This story is about a book-worm, Henry Bemis, is the only man to be alive after a nuclear fall out.  
  
  
  
While is it isn't one of my favorite it also has a meaning as well. It shows the common fear, in many episodes of the Twilight Zone, of fall out. This was a common fear in the Cold War. This one is also about isolation Bemis experiences after the end of the day. While he find solace in books it doesn't last, with an ironic twist he end where he in fact cannot read since his glasses become broken.  
  
  
  
As you can see what kind of impact the Twilight Zone had. I don't have anything else, when I have an ending and more episode analysis I'll get back to yaz.  
  
  
  
Keep on Rockin' in the Free world,  
  
Sasha 


End file.
